


Get Loud

by perthbysaint



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Praise Kink, Riding, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perthbysaint/pseuds/perthbysaint
Summary: “Is that true?” King asked quietly."Is what true?”“You know-” King tried to ignore how red the tips of his ears were, “-the thing Boss said about people being loud… when they’re, you know, feeling good.”“Oh, that? Yeah, totally."King sat back down at the table.Or: Boss makes a comment on how the louder your partner is in bed, the better they're feeling. King is determined to make his quiet boyfriend make some noise for once or die trying.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 102
Kudos: 989





	Get Loud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bldramagalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bldramagalore/gifts).



> whatup im ana im 20 n i never fkn learned how 2 use commas
> 
> anyways this is a birthday gift to my love cindy uwu she asked for porn n i delivered enjoy

Like most of King’s problems, everything started with his friends being stupid.

_“-Bohn’s loud moan cut through the air as Duen pushed one of his legs up over his shoulder, sinking fully into his soft, tight heat. “That’s right baby,” Duen purred. “Moan for me. Let me hear you-”_

Bohn shrieked unintelligibly, lunging for Boss again. Boss danced out of range, still holding the phone he was reading the terrible story off of. It had been three days since he’d found the website where people from their school were posting stories about the resident It Couple, and since then every lunch period they’d been treated to another dramatic reading of the worst smut he could find. 

“What’s the matter, Bohn?” Boss teased, waving his phone around. “Not having a good tim- AH FUC-” Bohn dove for him again and Boss jumped off the table, sprinting for his safe spot, AKA Mek’s lap. He dove into the embrace of Mek’s arms and Bohn slammed his hands down on the table.

“That’s fucking cheating and you know it!”

Before they could start arguing about the fairness of using your boyfriend as a shield to save your ass from getting beat, King put his drink down. “I just don’t get why they’re so caught up in moans. What’s the deal with that?”

“Cause like, that’s proving that Duen’s a fuckin’ god in bed,” Boss said, smirking like a little gremlin as Bohn gave him a murderous look. “Since the louder your partner is, the better they’re feeling, you know?”

“What? That’s not true,” King protested.

“Uh, yeah it is,” Boss said like this was obvious knowledge. “I start wailing like a fuckin’ banshee when Mek starts doing that thing with his tongue-”

“Babe!” Mek protested, face turning bright red. Fortunately, Boss spared them from any more gruesome details, distracted by Mek’s flushed cheeks that he insisted on smooching over and over again.

Tee was banging his head slowly on the table by now, probably hoping for enough brain damage to kill him and spare him from the shitshow their lunches had become. 

No one noticed how quiet King had become.

As everyone finished up their lunch and started scattering for their post-lunch classes, Mek and Boss walking off hand in hand because they were _insufferable_ , King caught Bohn’s elbow. “What’s up?” Bohn asked. 

“Is that true?” King asked quietly.

“Is what true?” Bohn replied, far, far louder than King’s initial question.

“Shh!” King hissed, punching Bohn in the arm. “You’re so loud!”

“Damn, ow, okay, sorry. Is what true?”

“You know-” King tried to ignore how red the tips of his ears were, “-the thing Boss said about people being loud… when they’re, you know, feeling good.”

“Oh, that? Yeah, totally. I mean, I’m pretty sure you can hear Duen from six miles away when he’s fucking m-” Bohn cut off abruptly. King blinked. Bohn blinked. “We never speak of this again,” Bohn said. King nodded. “Good.” Bohn turned on his heel and marched stiffly away.

King sat back down at the table.

_“There, there, fuck!” King panted, clutching at Ram’s shoulders to pull his boyfriend tighter, closer. Ram’s fingers gripped at King’s thigh, yanking it further around his hip where King was perched in his lap, legs locked around his waist. His other hand was buried between King’s spread thighs, three fingers deep in King’s hole. Lube dripped down his wrist as he thrust his fingers harder into King. King gasped with each thrust, whining occasionally when Ram’s fingertips grazed his prostate. “Fuck, it’s good, it’s good,” he moaned, head resting on Ram’s shoulder. Ram just smiled into King’s neck, breath hot and heavy on King’s throat._

_He pulled his fingers out and King whimpered, falling back against the bed. His legs were still around Ram’s waist and his back was arched as he dropped an arm across his eyes, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Ram took the opportunity to trace his fingers up the middle of King’s stomach, watching the muscles tense under his feather-light touch. He brushed a thumb across one of King’s nipples and King yelped, hips bucking. “Ah! Fu-uck,” he said, voice breathy and high-pitched. Ram repeated the motion and King thrashed around, too sensitive from where Ram had pinched and sucked on his puffy, abused nipples earlier until he nearly came just from that._

_“Please, please, come on,” King said, pulling Ram closer. “Please, baby.” He leaned up and placed a soft, shaky kiss against Ram’s racing pulse._ “Fuck me.” _Ram’s breath caught._

_Ram pushed King’s thigh up and away from his body, giving himself plenty of space to lay between his boyfriend’s spread thighs. He dragged a hand across King’s wet thigh, wiping up the dripping excess lube, and used it to slick himself up, allowing himself one slow, delicious pull. King whined again, knocking a heel into his back, and Ram got the hint. Ram pushed inside King’s tight hole slowly, making him feel every inch. King’s voice broke half-way through another moan, leaving him gasping as Ram filled him up with cock until he thought he could die from it. “Fuck,” he choked out. “You’re so deep. Fuck.” His nails dug into Ram’s bicep as he adjusted to the feeling of being so full._

_Ram resisted the urge to buck forwards into King’s warm body, distracting himself with dropping as many kisses as he could to King’s shoulder and neck._

_“Okay, I’m good, I’m ah-!” King tossed his head back against the pillow as Ram pulled back and thrust forward, sharp and strong. “Fuck! There, again, please ple-” his pleas trailed off as Ram adjusted King’s thigh over his arm and went to work making King scream so loud they were probably going to have to send cookies to their neighbors._

_Again._

_Ram knew when he had hit King’s prostate when his moans increased in pitch. He smirked a little._

_“De-ep,_ fuck, _you’re so good to- to me,” King said. “Fuck, I love y-you.”_

_Ram leaned down and kissed him hard, swallowing up King’s cries and whimpers. King got even tighter around him as he clutched at his neck, kissing him back just as hard._

_King would never tire of the way Ram fucked him, deep and hard, and yet with so much care in his warm eyes. Ram would often press kisses to his palms or cheeks as he fucked King until he was nothing more than a wailing, moaning mess._

_“Slow down, gonna c-come,” King said, breaking away from the kiss._

_Ram listened. Sort of. Burying himself completely into King, he rolled his hips into King in slow, dirty circles, the tip of his cock grinding into King’s prostate. King choked, gasped, and came across his stomach before he ever had the chance to get a fist around his own cock. Ram gently thrust a few more times into him, and just before King fell off the side of too sensitive, Ram stiffened, pulled out quickly, ripping another moan from King, and came all over King’s stomach, adding to the white, sticky mess. He rubbed the tip of his cock against King’s belly, working himself through his aftershocks using King’s limp, useless body._

_“Trying to fuckin’ kill me, I swear,” King moaned as Ram slumped down beside him, turning and curling into his boyfriend’s body. “Why do you have to be so good at that?”_

_Ram pulled him closer, burying his nose in King’s sweaty hair. “It’s your turn to go grab the rags from the bathroom,” he murmured._

_“Can I do it later?” King replied, already dozing off, the warmth of his boyfriend’s body and the pleasant hum of a great orgasm lulling him to sleep._

_“Sure,” Ram said, stroking King’s neck._

_When King woke up later, he was clean, dressed in just one of Ram’s oversized t-shirts. Ram dozed beside him. King smiled, traced the curve of one of his brows lightly, and got up to make them both some dinner._

King was pulled from the memory, one of his most fond memories of them together, by the single thought. 

The entire time Ram had been buried deep inside King’s body, he hadn’t moaned once.

››››

_Chat between Ram_ 🐏 _& King_🧷:  
[4:51 PM] King🧷: come over please  
[4:53 PM] Ram🐏: When?  
[4:53 PM] King🧷: now  
[4:53 PM] Ram🐏: Are you okay?  
[4:54 PM] King🧷: yea i just miss u  
[4:53 PM] Ram🐏: Give me 10.

››››

Ram barely had time to close the door behind himself before King was on him, slamming him up against the door with his own body and shoving his tongue in his mouth. Ram made a surprised noise in the back of his throat but quickly got with the program, snaking a tattooed arm around King’s middle and kissing him back until they were both breathless. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” Ram said, drawing away from King’s mouth, “but-”

King kissed him again, this time reaching down to grope around for Ram’s belt buckle, shoving his fingers through the leather loop to unbuckle it. Ram took a sharp inhale of breath when his belt came off. King yanked the belt off and tossed it somewhere behind himself, starting on the buttons of Ram’s pants next. He stopped sucking on Ram’s tongue and drew back only long enough to whisper, “This okay?” At Ram’s jerky nod, he dove back in, kissing the breath from Ram’s lungs and undoing his pants in one fell swoop. Tucking his fingers in the waistband of Ram’s jeans, he jerked them down around his thighs and dropped to his knees.  
He glanced up at Ram through his lashes. Ram was leaning against the door to King’s apartment, face flushed. “You don’t have to-” Ram started.

“Want to,” King said, leaning forward to place a teasing kiss against the side of Ram’s cock that was just starting to take interest in what was going on. Ram’s breath caught and his hand flew up to tangle in King’s soft dark hair.

Encouraged by that little reaction, King placed another kiss on Ram’s thigh, and then one more on his cock, flicking his tongue out and licking up the side of Ram’s half-chub. The fingers in Ram’s hair twitched. 

King hadn’t given many blow jobs in his life (yet), and all of them had been to Ram, so he wouldn’t consider himself an expert by any means, but he did _love_ giving blowjobs, found them almost as pleasurable for himself to give as they were for Ram to receive. Hopefully, anyways. He’d never received any complaints. That wasn’t the point this time, though. The goal for this particular blowjob was simple: get Ram to moan. 

With that goal in mind, King ducked down a little, wrapped his mouth around the head of Ram’s cock, and proceeded to try and blow Ram’s mind. Literally.

For a while, he thought it was working. Ram’s breathing got heavier and heavier, and his fingers tightened in King’s hair whenever King would go particularly far down on his cock. But he still wasn’t moaning. Or making any noise aside from a deep breath or a soft sigh, really. King had to try harder, obviously. 

King let Ram’s cock fall from his mouth before grabbing it in his hand and tapping it teasingly against his tongue a few times, giving Ram his best _fuck-me_ eyes that did, in fact, usually end with him being fucked. He stroked the length of Ram’s cock, keeping his touches light and teasing. He licked a drop of precome off the end before taking it back in his mouth, sliding it as far down his throat as he could without choking. 

Ram’s hips bucked up off the wall, shoving his dick into the back of King’s throat. King gagged, throat convulsing about Ram’s tip. Ram started to jerk his hips back, looking apologetic, but King hadn’t missed the noise Ram had made when he choked on his cock. It wasn’t a moan, not quite, but it was the closest he’d gotten.

“You can fuck my mouth,” he said, voice a little hoarse from… well, the cock down his throat.

“You sure?” Ram said, dark brows furrowing.

“Yeah, I’ll just pinch you if it’s too much.” King smiled at him. Maybe this would work.

Ram’s first thrusts into his mouth were gentle, barely any movement at all. Then, as Ram got used to the fact that he wasn’t going to break King, they got harder and faster until King wasn’t moving at all, just letting Ram take his pleasure. It would have been so hot King probably would have come in his pants by now except for Ram _still wasn’t making any noise_. All King could hear was the sound of Ram’s breathing and the pounding of his own blood in his ears. 

Ten minutes later, when Ram came in King’s mouth and knelt down to get King off like he usually did, King wasn’t hard, and not because he already came, whining and gagging around Ram’s cock like he usually did. At Ram’s bewildered look, all King could offer was a shrug and a half-assed explanation of “I got off earlier.” By the time Ram got out of the shower, King had already changed and put a nature documentary on the tv, bundled up in a green blanket. Sensing he didn’t want to talk, Ram just climbed up onto the couch behind King and wrapped his arms around him, pulling his boyfriend back to lay against his chest. King turned his head to lay against Ram’s neck, breathing in the warm scent of Ram’s clean skin.

“Am I-?” he started, but stopped. 

“Are you?” Ram repeated, looking at King with a questioning look.

“Never mind,” King said, forcing a smile onto his face. “Anyways, look at this neat plant these scientists have found on an uninhabited island. I’d sure like one of those!”

_Am I enough?_

››››

If King was anything, it was persistent, so when Ram invited him to his apartment to spend the weekend, he decided then and there: maybe his blowjob skills were a little lacking, and maybe that hurt, but this weekend King was gonna ride Ram’s dick so good he’d cry! Please.

King never brought much to weekends at Ram’s, partially because he was a light packer in general, and partially because he’d already started leaving things at Ram’s like pajamas and an extra toothbrush. And a plant. And two books. And an extra school uniform. 

This particular time though, he didn’t just slide a snack and some toiletries into his backpack, but lube, too. Ram’s place already had lube stuck in some of the most awkward places--since you never know when you might need it-- but this was a special lube. According to the label, it caused a tingling sensation. Tingly was sexy, right? King was going to prove that he was a good boyfriend, goddammit.

To his credit, King didn’t jump Ram the second he saw him like an animal, actually managing to kiss his boyfriend in greeting and come inside the house without requesting to be ravaged against the doorframe, but it was a close one. Ram had his hair down, a rare occurrence only for King’s eyes, a sight that made Ram soft and King hard. Ram had definitely caught on to how much his casual looks affected King, but he was a fucking tease, so he pretended like he was oblivious, King was _positive_. 

But King was just a man, and a man on a mission at that, so when Ram looked like he was about to offer King dinner, he leaned forward and put his hand on Ram’s inner thigh, tilting his head and looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

“I’m hungry,” King said pointedly.

“I can make toast,” Ram replied, unable to resist being an asshole.

King just rolled his eyes and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, not breaking eye contact with Ram. Ram broke first, eyes flickering downwards when King slid the shirt off, and King smiled. He dropped the shirt on the floor and Ram swallowed visibly. Picking up his backpack, King wandered off in the direction of Ram’s bedroom, kicking off his shoes on the way and undoing his pants. Ram followed him.

“No,” King said for the third time, pushing Ram away from where he was trying to distract him with neck kisses. “I said I’m in charge tonight.”

“Can’t I just-” Ram kissed King’s pulse point again and King’s eyes fluttered closed, a small moan slipping out of his mouth. His own noise snapped him back to attention and he remembered his mission. Seizing Ram by the shoulders, he pushed him backward until he was flat on his back and swung a leg over his hip, settling over Ram’s rapidly-hardening cock. He rolled his hips once, making sure he had Ram well and truly in the palm of his hand. Once Ram had settled down, looking at him with a soft, heated stare that made King’s whole body feel hot, King got to work unbuttoning Ram’s shirt. Ram’s pants followed quickly, Ram lifting his hips up to let King take them off easier. He tossed them somewhere, knowing cleanup was going to be a bitch, but also not caring. That was a problem for future King.

He shed his own clothes, dumping them on top of the pile of Ram’s. Ram’s bare thighs were warm and sturdy under him, and, for a second, all King wanted to do was rub himself all over Ram’s firm thighs ‘til he was a wet, drooling mess, but instead he reached over and grabbed the unopened bottle of lube from his bag. “Thought we could try this,” he said conversationally, breaking the seal and flipping the bottle upside down. He drizzled a thin line of lube over Ram’s chest and put the bottle aside. Starting at the base of Ram’s stomach, King dragged his hands slowly up his chest, spreading the lube all over his pecs, stomach, and nipples. Nipple play drove King _wild_ , having come just from Ram biting and pinching at his nipples before, but Ram liked it almost as much if the way his cock twitched and jumped against King’s inner thighs was any indication. He paid special attention to Ram’s stiff nipples, brushing a slick thumb over one and really rubbing the tingling lube into it. Ram bit at his lower lip and tossed his head back. “Good?” King asked, picking the bottle up and squeezing more out, this time over Ram’s cock. Ram’s thighs tensed at the cold, but his face was flushed and his eyes were glazed and dark.

King’s palm was tingling when he wrapped his fist around Ram’s cock, jerking him off. Ram’s cock always fit so nicely in his hand, his mouth, _in him_. He wanted to shove it deep inside him, wanted Ram to put his magic fucking fingers in him and make him writhe, but this wasn’t the time. He ignored his own aching cock in favor of shoving a few fingers inside himself, scissoring himself open as quickly as he could manage without hurting himself. 

“I can-” Ram reached for King’s hips. He always prepared King when they fucked.

“No, it’s fine,” King said quickly, sliding a third, barely-slick finger into his hole. It was a bit too dry for comfort, but King knew himself. Knew how lost he got in pleasure. If he was too comfortable, he’d just keep going, keep seeking his own pleasure. It was no wonder Ram never got loud, never made noise. King was too fucking _selfish_ to see that he had been hogging everything for himself. So he would give this to Ram. Ram deserved to feel good for once, deserved to feel as good as he always made King feel. 

King pulled his fingers out and wiped the little bit of excess lube off on Ram’s cock, getting him slick and wet.

“King-” Ram tried, brows furrowing again, but King raised himself up on his knees, held Ram’s cock in place, and sank down on it. He couldn’t help it-- a soft, broken moan slipped out of him as Ram’s cock split him open, filling him up until he could feel the heat in his stomach. The guilt churned in his belly; he’d done it again. Couldn’t even give Ram this much. He hiccupped softly and dropped his head to hide his face as he adjusted to his boyfriend’s cock. The second he felt like moving wouldn’t rip him apart, he lifted up on his knees and dropped down, driving Ram’s cock so deep he felt like he could taste it. As much as he hated to admit it, it felt good. It always felt good when Ram was in him. He repeated the motion, lifting up and dropping down until he had a rhythm going. Only then did he chance a look at Ram’s face. Ram’s fingers were digging deep into the meat of King’s thighs and he certainly _looked_ like he was enjoying himself like he always did before when he was in bed with King, eyes hazy and dark and face flushed and sweaty. But he was quiet. He was quiet, and King wasn’t good enough.

And suddenly everything was too much. King dropped forward, burying his nose in Ram’s neck as everything came to a head and he... broke.

“King?” Ram said, hand coming up to curl around King’s neck. He’d collapsed while riding Ram before, usually too overwhelmed by how good he was feeling, but this was different. Ram’s neck felt wet. Concern for his boyfriend took over and Ram rolled them over, landing between King’s thighs so he could look his boyfriend in the face. King’s face was red and blotchy, big fat tears rolling down the sides of his cheeks as he tried in vain to cover his face, Ram not letting him. “King, you have to tell me what’s wrong,” Ram said, sounding a good deal calmer than he felt.

“I’m s-sorr-y-y,” King hiccupped through his tears. 

“Why are you sorry, baby?” Ram asked, stroking King’s damp hair as softly as he could. He wasn’t usually one for pet names, thought King’s name was just perfect, but King needed something a little extra right now.

“‘M not good e-enough,” King said, fresh tears spilling. Ram did his best to wipe them away as they fell.

“What?” Ram blurted out, shell shocked. Then cold rage started building at the bottom of his stomach. “Baby, did someone say something to you? Because I’ll go have _words_ with them,” he said flatly, murder behind his words.

“No, that’s not i-it,” King said, trying to scrub at his eyes before Ram held his hands down gently so he wouldn’t hurt his eyes. “I can’t-” he trailed off, mumbling something incoherent.

“You can’t what?”

“I can’t get you to fucking make noise, okay!” King snapped, face bright red in embarrassment. “You won’t, I don’t know, fucking moan or something, and this whole time you never told me I was shit in bed!”

Ram blinked. Then he blinked again. “Baby, _what_? You’re not- no, look at me-” he stopped King from squirming out of his grasp. “You’re not bad in bed. I promise you. You’re amazing and wonderful and- I said look at me.” King had turned his head stubbornly, pointedly looking away.

“You’re just saying that because I brought it up,” King said, more tears threatening to make an appearance.

“Brought it u- Have I ever lied to you? King. Have I ever lied to you? About anything?”

“...No,” King admitted sullenly.

“Then believe me when I say I’m not lying now. I never once thought you were bad in bed. You’re- you’re sad because I don’t make noise, is that it?”

King’s embarrassed look made a return.

“Listen. King, that has absolutely nothing to do with you-”

“It has everything to do with me!” King said, bursting into tears again. “I can’t even get you to make a stupid noise when I’m going down on you!” 

“Nooo,” Ram said, feeling a touch helpless. “Listen. Here’s why, okay? Listen to me.”

King sniffed but looked at him.

This time it was Ram’s turn to flush red. “I… did not grow up in a large house, okay? There were four of us in a tiny house with thin walls and I was a very horny kid- King, this is serious, stop laughing!” King’s tearful expression had cracked into a smile, and the wave of panic that had been building in Ram’s chest dissipated. 

“‘M sorry, continue,” King said very seriously, trying to hide his smile.

Ram pretended not to see it. “As I was saying, I was a very horny kid- King!”

“I’m sorry!”

Ram sighed. “Basically, I didn’t want my own parents or brother to hear me jerking off so I trained myself to be quiet, okay?” Ram was beet red by this point. “And by the time we got a bigger place, it was just part of me. I’m quiet in bed. That doesn’t mean you don’t make my brain melt every time you touch me.”

Ram had been trying very hard not to think about the fact that he was still buried balls-deep in his very attractive boyfriend this entire time, but as King started laughing, the vibrations made keeping that particular thought off his mind increasingly difficult.

“Do you believe me? Because I hate seeing you sad.” He poked King’s cheek. 

King smiled at him, but there was still a little bit of sadness behind his eyes. “I believe you. I just convinced myself I was a bad boyfriend because I couldn’t get you to moan and all my friends were saying-” He stopped as the murder returned to Ram’s eyes. 

“Your friends were saying what?”

“Nothing!” King patted Ram’s chest. “It’s stupid. You’re quiet. That’s okay. I’m… not. I hope that’s okay, too.”

“More than okay,” Ram said, definitely not forgetting about the topic, but allowing King to steer him away. “Next time, talk to me first, okay? You kind of scared me this time, being all quiet. That’s my thing.”

“I will, promise.”

“Good. You believe me, right? Don’t need any more convincing?”

“No, I believe y-” King cut off with a gasp as Ram rolled his hips into him, smirking at him. “Actually, I might need a little more convincing. You know, for research purposes.”

“Mmm, always happy to help with research,” Ram said, sliding a hand down to grab King’s thigh. “Love your legs. So fucking gorgeous. Kind of want them wrapped around my head all the time.” He propped King’s leg over his shoulder, turning his head to bite teasingly at King’s flesh.

“R-Ram?” King sputtered out, Ram’s low words sending a bolt of heat through his stomach. 

Ram looked at him, eyes clear of worry and back to being dark and hazy. He pressed a kiss to the side of King’s knee. “Since I don’t make noise, you know. I’ll just have to tell you all the things running through my head so you. Never. Think. That. Shit. Again.” He punctuated each word with a harsh thrust, ripping a startled, high moan from King. “There’s that pretty voice.”

“W-wait a second,” King said, eyes wide. His hands, now free from Ram’s grip, scrabbled at the pillow above him. Ram’s words bounced around in his head, stoking a fire he wasn’t even aware existed into a roaring flame. His face flushed red. 

“But I don’t want to wait,” Ram said innocently, rolling his hips against King’s ass. He leaned down. “I want to make you scream.”

“A-ah!” Ram thrust into King as hard as he could, sending pleasure spiking up his spine. King gasped, moans slipping out of his mouth as Ram’s movements got harder, faster. Ram knew every inch of King’s body, knew how to hit every single spot that made King writhe with pleasure, and he was going to _use_ them.

“Tight,” Ram ground out between gritted teeth. “You’re always so fucking _tight_. Tight and hot around me. God knows we fuck enough, but you’re always so perfect for me.”

King’s moans increased in pitch as Ram’s filthy words washed over him. He grabbed at Ram’s neck, pulling him into a sloppy, dirty kiss that was more teeth and spit than anything. King bit at his lower lip, leaving Ram’s mouth red and swollen. Ram just fucked him harder, pulled more moans and gasps and choked-off broken little noises from him.

Ram pulled out all at once, earning an offended noise from King, but it was quickly muffled as Ram flipped him over and yanked his hips up, pushing his face into the pillow beneath him. The new angle let him hit deeper inside King, and King’s knees shook, would have collapsed if Ram wasn’t holding his hips up. King’s needy, aching cock dripped all over the blanket under him. “You make the prettiest noises,” Ram continued to say, speaking casually as if he wasn’t ruining King underneath him. “You’re so vocal and needy; never need to wonder if I’m doing you right, making you feel good because you tell me with your pretty moans.” He slid a hand around King’s body and put a fist around King’s cock, using his own precome to jerk him off.

King _screamed_ , the noise barely muffled by the pillow.

“That’s another apology gift to the neighbors,” Ram teased, jerking King off faster, fucking him deeper. “Sometimes I wonder why I haven’t gotten a warning letter yet, but fuck-” he leaned down, “-I’d want to listen to you, too.”

King came with a wail, spurting come all over Ram’s white comforter. His body tightened up and Ram came a few seconds later, spilling into King with a curse. King slumped down onto the blanket, completely worn out. 

“You’re a _monster_ ,” he complained. “I’m not going to walk straight for a _week_.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining thirty seconds ago,” Ram said snarkily as if he wasn’t stroking King’s thigh with all the care in the world.

“Thirty seconds ago I was having my fuckin’ guts rearranged,” King said primly. “I’m a changed man now. I refuse to be responsible for the actions of a past man.”

Ram’s fingers tightened on King’s soft thigh. “I’ll make you a deal.”

“Hmm?” King looked at him curiously, already dozing slightly.

“If you tell me who said that shit that made you feel bad-” Ram got very close to King’s mouth, “-I’ll eat you out.”

King gaped silently for a second. “Now?” He still had Ram’s cum dripping out of him.

“Now.”

King bit his lip.

››››

_Chat between King_ 🧷 _& Boss_🍐:  
[11:49 PM] King🧷: run  
[11:50 PM] Boss🍐: huh??????  
[11:50 PM] King🧷: may have accidentally told ram u made me upset  
[11:50 PM] Boss🍐: oh my fuckin gosh im fuckin dead

››››

⋮☰ ┋ ⌕ BONUS

“Pleas-” King choked out, tightening around Ram’s fingers.

“Shh,” Ram murmured in King’s ear, thrusting his fingers in deeper. “Don’t want your friends to hear you, do we?” King’s forehead fell against the wall of the bathroom as he tried desperately to bite back his moans. 

All of Bohn’s friends had gathered at his apartment for a night of drinking and games. When King had spilled a can of cheap beer on his shirt, it was only natural for Ram, who followed him everywhere to begin with, to come with him to help. It was less natural, but not at all surprising when Ram had pressed King into the bathroom wall, shoved his pants around his knees, and slid two slick fingers into him, all the while teasing him about keeping quiet. 

“Please,” King whispered, voice breaking on a sharp thrust from Ram’s fingers. “Please, ‘s good, ‘s good.”

“What’s good? Are you good?” Ram asked, voice just on the right side of mocking where it lit King up inside instead of feeding into his insecurities. “You feel good, all warm and tight around my fingers. You’re so pretty, you know that? It’s why all the girls flock to you. You’re so, so pretty, but only I can have you.”

“Yours, ‘m yours,” King said desperately, hips bucking back into Ram’s fingers as he slid a third one in to join. 

“Shh, have to be quiet. Can’t you do that?”

“No, no, can’t wanna, wanna come, please,” King begged. Ram’s fingers were making him feel so full, and he wanted to come so _bad_.

Without warning, the fingers of Ram’s other hand slid into King’s open mouth. He choked slightly, drool sliding down his chin and Ram’s wrist as he sucked on Ram’s fingers, eyes rolling up in his head. He mumbled something about Ram’s fingers, but he couldn’t understand him around the makeshift gag. He thrust his fingers deeper into King, brushing against his sweet spot. King jerked and almost bit Ram, but the sound and sight of him wantonly sucking on Ram’s long, pretty fingers had Ram almost coming in his pants. He was just a stiff breeze away, his boyfriend too much for him as usual.

When King came on Ram’s fingers, Ram was grateful he’d thought to gag King, because even with his mouth full, King was _loud_ , all sweet moans and weak thrusts. All it took was a few slow, dirty movements of King’s hips against his, and Ram was spilling himself, glad for the foresight he’d possessed in bringing _two_ changes of clothes to this party. 

He allowed King a few minutes to recover before helping him get changed. If anyone asked why he was wearing different pants, he’d just say King spilled on him, too.

The two stumbled back into the living room. “Glad to see you alive, King! We were worried!” Boss said with that evil grin he usually had before things went to shit. 

“Huh,” was King’s intelligent reply.

“Because, you know,” Bohn piped up, ignoring Duen’s swats at his arm, “it sounded like Ram was murdering you in there.”

So maybe they were less subtle than they thought. 

❏

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what yall thought im a slut for feedback also find me on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fightertutor)
> 
> once again happy bday cindy ily


End file.
